A and K Chapter 60: You're Family Too
Mai, with Yuka on her back, and Isao burst into the house. Mai: Shigure? Shigure where are you?! Shigure comes running from the back porch. Shigure: Wha-?! Shigure takes notice of Yuka’s state. Shigure: Lay her down on the couch. Mai nods and places her body gently on the couch. Shigure immediately goes to work, her healing powers had grown a little bit from her repeated times with Kei. She focuses hard and Yuka’s whole body begins to glow as Shigure silently works. Mai holds Yuka’s hand through the process. Others, hearing the commotion, come running in. Soon the whole house is watching Shigure work. Kokoa: We have the water outside if you need it. Shigure nods, continuing quietly. Dai: Okay, nothing to see here, give the ladies space, she doesn’t need everyone watching. They disperse, only leaving Kei, Shigure, Mai, Yuka, Dai, Kokoa in the room. Kokoa: What happened honey? Mai: (on the verge of tears) A lot...I might have lost Yuka today. Dai: With that attitude you will, say it with me! YUKA GET BETTER! Kokoa joins in. Dai/Kokoa: YUKA GET BETTER! They chant rhythmically in order to boost Mai’s, and hopefully Yuka’s spirits. Mai simply waits by her side. Hours pass in solidarity afterwards as the sun passes the torch to the moon. Mai, still awake, barely, still sits there, waiting. Shigure, having been there with her the whole time, works, but she can feel herself growing tired. The glow finally fade as Shigure uses up the last of her energy. Shigure: That’s all I can do. The remaining three wait. Yuka’s body slightly shifts as a small groan is heard as she slowly opens one eye. Mai: Yuka? Yuka: (groans softly) M-mai…? Mai: How’re you feeling? Yuka: I hurt but...I’ll live… Mai: Don’t worry, Shigure is right here, and she’s going to help us okay? She’s going to heal you every day just like she’s doing Kei. Okay? Yuka: (nods weakly) Ok… Mai seems genuinely happy over Yuka being alright. The family sticks around for a couple of days and Shigure eventually finishes healing Yuka. Shigure: So I want you to tell me if there’s any other place that hurts. Yuka: (shakes her head) I’m fine. You did a great job. Shigure: Be completely honest with me. No cuts? No scars? No broken bones? No bruises? No... Yuka: No there isn't anything...at least anything you could heal. Shigure: Then I guess you’re good to go. You promise you aren’t holding anything back? Yuka: I promise. Kei: Looks like we’re both on our way to recovery, huh, Yuka? Shigure: Only problem with you is that its taking you a lot longer than her. Kei: Semantics… Yuka: I don’t understand it either. Mai: (Hugging Yuka) Yay! Clean Bill of Health! Yuka: (blushes fiercely) Y-Yea... Mai: (Still hugging) What do you want to do to celebrate? Yuka: I...uh… Shigure: (Excitedly) How about cake? Yuka: (still blushing) … Kei: Um, Shigure, perhaps we should leave the two of them alone for a bit? Shigure: But, cake? Kei begins to push Shigure out. Kei: Come on, we can see what my mother is cooking in the kitchen. This leaves Mai and Yuka alone. Right after Kei and Shigure leave, Yuka starts to softly cry. Mai: Yuka? What’s wrong? Yuka: (through her tears) What you said back there...I-It...made me feel like I belong somewhere… Mai: (smiles) I’m glad, you are my partner after all. Yuka: (cries harder) Back there I thought I was going to be all alone again...I...don't want to be alone. Mai: And you never have to be again. Yuka buries her face into Mai’s shoulder as her emotions take over and she cries some more. Mai lets her have the time to just cry, being her emotional rock, but she too sheds a few tears. A minute or so passes before Yuka finally calms down. Yuka: I-I’m sorry about that… Mai (Smiling) Quite alright, we were both a little emotional. Yuka: (blushes as she looks away) It’s still embarrassing… Mai: Don’t worry too much. I’m just happy you’re okay. Yuka: And I’m glad you’re ok… Mai: And you promise there’s nothing wrong with you? We don’t need to have to drop my brother house after we leave so Shigure can look at you again. Yuka: I’m fine Mai. Mai: (Smiles) Good. Yuka: So now what? Mai: I suppose this. Mai leans down and kisses her on the cheek. Yuka’s face returns to a deep shade of red as she stammers in embarrassment. Mai: We’re equals here, not partners. Yuka: I-I know that… Mai: Good. (She turns to the hallway) Mom! Dad! Yuka and I are leaving! Dai and Kokoa come out, Kei and Shigure follow shortly behind. Kokoa: So soon, honey? Mai: We have to hit the open road mom, besides we’ve already been here for longer than I originally thought we would so we should go. Yuka: (nods) T-thank you all for everything… The others come running. Each exchanging hugs. Yui: Stay safe out there Mai. Mai: (Nodding) You bet. Yui: (Extending her arms for a hug to Yuka) You too Yuka, take care of my sister. Yuka: (Hugs Yui) I will. Yui steps back and Rie hugs Mai. Rie: Sorry about everything. Mai: Don’t worry too much. Rie: (Extending her arms to hug Yuka) And thank you again for helping me when I needed it. Yuka: (accepts the hug) Don’t mention it. Rie steps back as Kei hugs Mai. Kei: Don’t be a stranger. Mai: You too. Kei: (Extends his hand to Yuka) Think a handshake will be alright? (Smiles) Yuka: (Takes Kei’s hand, laughing) Works for me. Kei steps back and Kokoa and Dai hug Mai at once. Kokoa: Be safe out there honey. Dai: Listen to your mother. Mai: I will. They let go, and without a second thought they hug Yuka. Kokoa: Keep my daughter safe out there, Yuka. Dai: Listen to your mother-in-law. Yuka: I wil—WAIT WHAT!? (blushes fiercely) The two let go. Mai: Dad… Dai: She’s part of the family now, isn’t she? Mai: (Sighing, thinking) About as much as I was expecting from you anyway. Mai puts on her goggles. Mai: We’re off! Let’s go Yuka. Mai heads out of the house towards her motorcycle. Yuka nods before she puts her goggles on and follows Mai. The two jump on, and Yuka leans in wrapping her arms around Mai’s stomach. The motorcycle kicks on and the two speed away into the noon day sun. Kei and the others begin to grab their things. Kei: I think we’re going to head out too mom and dad. Kokoa: Aw so soon? Kei: (Nodding) I don’t want to leave Athena at my house too much longer. Don’t know if she’s wrecked the place. Kei, Alexandria, Yui, and Shigure prepare to leave, as they get their respective hugs from family members. Isao and Rie stand off from them afterwards. Kei: Isao, you’re going to make sure she gets to where she needs to be safely, right? Isao: (Nods) You have my word. I will escort the lady home, she will retrieve her things, and we will meet you at your house. Rie: Thank you again for all that you’re doing for me, Kei. Kei: My house is already filled with people, so what’s another two? Isao: Please be safe going home. Kei: (Nods) Right. With their good-byes said, Kei, Yui, Alexandria, and Shigure take their leave. Shigure: You have a good family, Kei. Kei: Yeah, I do. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter